Lindella Riddle
by SNolon
Summary: Tired of life, tired of being betrayed, and just plain ready to die; these are the sentences describing Harry James Potter. It was through sheer determination, and some plain dumb luck, that he found out what awaited (or rather, who, awaited) him at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Taking this into consideration, he filed his will and faced certain death. He was ready to die.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, called the boy who lived, never considered himself a happy child. Frankly, he never even considered that he would ever find peace. He sighed and thought about what he was about to do. He shook his head; _I must._ It was decided. No turning back now.

Everyone had turned on him. They _all_ believed he entered the tournament. They _all _called him names. And now? Now, he had decided on something. He shook his head. It was time. He sighed.

"Blood of an enemy, force—"

"Freely given, out of peace, and surrender," Harry interrupted, as Wormtail got ready to cut him.

Wormtail looked shocked, but didn't have a chance to question him, as the Dark Lord rose from the now-broken cauldron.

Tom Riddle, who looked perfectly human, was shocked, "How?" He questioned.

Harry sighed, "I freely gave you my blood, Tom, your soul is whole again. I only make one request, as per the debt you owe me."

"Debt?" Tom scoffed.

Harry sighed, easily moving the statue's arms off him, "Yes," he said, "My only request is that when you kill me; you do so painlessly."

Tom blinked; he had not been expecting this, "Why do you ask me to do this?"

"Well, I'm done being used, Tom. I'm tired and just want to die. I murdered you, albeit in self-defense, when I was eleven years old. I've been beaten, abused, raped, taken advantage of and, quite frankly, I just want to die.

"And, honestly, I'm tired of being a pawn. So, please, just make it painless. That's all I request. Simple. Once you do that, the prophecy will be fulfilled, I'd imagine, although I do doubt it's real. The only one who knew of it was the old man, but who knows if he's telling the truth?"

Tom blinked again, obviously confused, "You know the prophecy?"

Harry sighed, "Indeed."

Tom looked interested, "The full one?"

Harry groaned and repeated it, in parseltongue, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Harry laughed a little, "Though, honestly, it could have been about Neville Longbottom once, but now I'm sure it's not."

Tom looked at the boy, "Why do you say that?" His wand ready, in case the boy tried anything.

Harry shrugged, "I recently discovered that I'm not quite human. Once I discovered this, I spoke with my best friend and, well, she should be safely away from the school now. Everyone else can die, for all I care."

Tom was confused, and it showed, "What brought this on, Harry?"

Harry sighed, "Since I was a little child, my uncle would constantly beat me. My childhood was never easy, never nice, until I came to Hogwarts. Then everything changed. Everything was fine. Too fine, to be honest. Too nice. I recently discovered why.

"Hermione and I were testing potions. Two to be exact; one that would tell us if we had magical creature blood and, the other, to tell us what potions were used on us. She read about them and was curious. Well, we discovered that Albus had used potions on her and me. Loyalty potions, free-will removal potions, love potions to make her love Ron and me love Ginny, and more.

"Well, as it turned out, I wasn't quite human. Turns out my mother's mother was a squib, her mother being mixed with a magical creature, but anyway; obviously, we were pissed off. We were being used.

"Clearly, we wanted to see if Ronald was being used. We tricked him into trying the revealing potion and he didn't light up. He had no enchantments on him. Neither did Ginny, actually.

"So, we plotted; Hermione and I, and then we found out some interesting facts. Well, Hermione wasn't quite human either. Turns out, she isn't even human. She's the daughter of a Wood Nymph, who was kidnapped by Albus as a child. The whole thing was setup to make you and me enemies. Well, anyway, I'm tired of fighting.

"Hermione's mother offered to take me away, but I refused. I'm just done, Tom. I'm honestly, and truly, done. I'm done with being lied to, having no one train me, and finally; I'm done with the light. Albus was fine with leaving me with abusive people. Hell, he left me there and continues to place me there every summer.

"Oh, yes, the blood wards were strong. Too strong, to be honest, but oh well. Never mind that blood wards are illegal. 'All for the greater good, Harry'," he repeated, "Never mind obviating everyone who questions you. No, it's all for the greater good.

"I'm fourteen, Tom, and he has no problem forcing me to face you; a wizard with far more experience than me. How could I ever defeat you? Certainly, not as a human, and he didn't know about my mother's creature talents.

"Frankly, Tom, I'm just done. Kill me and the light falls. I'm okay with that. Hell, I've tried killing myself enough times. I can't die by my own hands. It's frustrating. I'm hoping you'll be able to do so, Tom. I really just want to die."

Tom, for his part, had only been becoming more confused. As he looked at this boy in front of him, he just saw a scared little boy. He didn't see his enemy. He saw a used, abandoned, mistreated, boy. The boy was practically begging to be killed. Had Albus honestly taken this boy and used him like that? Hell, even amongst his death eaters he didn't use their children.

Now, he would use other people's children as leverage. A kidnapping here and there and, so forth, but his own followers? No. Yes, he crucioed without mercy, but even he had limits. He made it a rule that he did not harm his follower's children. Why? Bad for moral. He also didn't lie to his followers. If he didn't want to tell them something, he didn't but, at the same time, he didn't lie to them. No point, really.

"Tell me, Harry, did you really try to kill yourself?"

Harry sighed, rolling up his other sleeve, "This morning, I did this." He pointed to a huge cut right on one of his veins, "It immediately began to heal itself. Part of my creature blood, I think. Before that though, I was given a massive amount of fast-healing potions over the years. It seems Albus didn't want me to die before it was time, I suppose.

"More than likely, that would have been shortly after Ginny got pregnant. As I said, the love potions were made to make me love her. I don't, never really did, but oh well. Anyway," he looked over to Wormtail then back to Tom, "I'd rather you make this quick and painless, so I don't have to look at _him_ any longer."

Tom blinked, once than twice, "I don't know if I can kill you, Harry."

Wormtail grinned, "Then let me do it, master! Avada Ka—"

Suddenly, Wormtail's head was sliced off by a very quick slicing hex.

"No," Tom grinned, "I don't think so."

Harry sighed, getting on his knees, "Can't you do that to me?"

Tom shook his head. This kid was begging for death. Not even five minutes ago, he would have done it. But, he couldn't. Something just wasn't right here.

Without a further word, he touched Harry's shoulder and they both apparated into Riddle Manor, his safe haven, which was currently empty.

"_Another sssnake, master? Why have you brought her?" _Asked Nagini as she slithered over toward them.

Tom blinked, "_Snake? Her?"_ He looked around, thinking he somehow apparated another snake here, without knowing about her.

"_Yes massster, ssshe is here" _The snake replied, going toward Harry, "_Why do you hide from the masssster, you're quite beautiful."_

Tom blinked again, looking toward Harry, "_Harry?_" He asked.

Harry sighed, "_I will tell you. Nagini is correct. I am neither male nor completely human. I am more snake than human. I always thought I could speak parseltongue because of you, but, I was wrong. Yes, you couldn't kill me that night, for whatever reason, but I am not able to speak parseltongue because of it._

"_You see, even though I am only fourteen in human years, I am much older than I appear. I will show you but, I do hope you will kill me soon."_

Nagini was quietly listening and couldn't help thinking to herself that the Snake Queen was abused. It was obvious that someone had used her. The smells showed that she was forced into many things, including being used to pleasure another. Nagini was certain of it. She did, however, notice that the Master was confused. He was also back to his human self. Nagini wasn't sure why, though.

Harry continued, "_Anyway, as I said Hermione and I discovered this together_," with that Harry removed his robes and removed the illusions surrounding her. The woman before Tom was more snake than woman. She had the body and tail of a Cobra and her hair was much longer than it usually was seen. Her eyes were black with white specs. She also had cuts and bruises up and down her body. Dried pieces of blood also on her scales.

Tom found himself enameled with the beauty in front of him. He, for all intents and purposes, was attracted to his mortal enemy. He sighed, lowering his wand, "I cannot kill you."

Harry looked up, black eyes seeking out his, "Why?" She begged, "I can't go on. No one loves me," she sighed, "I just want to die."

Tom blinked, leaning down and placing his hands on her shoulder, "I love you," he whispered, "I realize it now. I'm sorry.

"I know of a way to use this prophecy," he grinned, "Besides the obvious, you're not male. You're female but, ignoring that," he looked into her eyes, "Declare Harry James Potter dead."

She blinked looking into the eyes of Tom, "Tom?" She asked, confused.

Tom looked on serious, "Trust me, please," he begged.

She nodded, taking a chance, "Harry James Potter is dead."

"Are you him?" Tom asked.

"No, I am not Harry James Potter. I am a female. He _was_ a male, but he's **dead**."

Tom nodded, "I declare Harry James Potter defeated, by my hand he no longer survives."

There was a blight light that came and faded, just a quickly, as the prophecy was fulfilled. Even the Ministry of Magic had logged Harry James Potter as dead, and Magic had also agreed.

Tom smiled at her, "I declare that you, nameless one, are Lindella. I claim right to name you, for I discovered you, and request that you become my mate."

Lindella blinked again, "Really?" She asked, sounding hopeless and unloved.

Tom nodded, pulling Lindella into a hug, "Please, Lindella, I want you. Be my mate?" He requested again.

Lindella pulled back, her left hand touching his cheek, "Yes," she agreed, "I, Lindella, accept your proposal. I am your mate," and with that her lips captured her mate's as an agreement was set.

Once again, the white flash of magic engulfed them. This time, instead of fulfilling a prophecy, it welcomed a newly bonded couple and engulfed them into the bond. Their magic swarming around them as it accepted their bond.

Lindella smiled, "Tom," she cried, "Thank you," holding her face into his chest as she began to sob.

"Shh, my mate," he cooed, "Shh, Lindella Riddle, my love, I am here."

Nagini, happy with this as she felt her Master and Mistress's magic being placed together, wrapped herself around them.

Tom quietly pulled Lindella onto his lap, her own tail wrapping around him, "I'm here, my love, I'm here."

Tom's mind had been returning to him since the graveyard. He wasn't sure why, but it was, slowly changing him. Now, after the bond, he had seen all of his bonded's memories. They came first and then came his own. He was certain she saw the same.

This, of course, would explain her crying. Yes, Tom was crying as well. His love had been through so much. The abuse, the constant attacks during the school year, and yet she had never been free. She, as her previous life, had been forced to endure so much. She had tried to escape the Dursley's so many times, only to be returned without any memory of how.

Recently, that memory had returned. Albus had returned her each time. He knew of her being abused. Worse yet, he sanctioned it. Hell, he enjoyed it. Her previously blocked memories had also revealed that he had used Legilimency on her numerous times, in order to see the times she was attacked, and with great pleasure!

Oh, he would pay. The most surprising thing was that her best friend, Hermione, who was supposedly a muggleborn, had befriended her for real. Everyone else was either using her, or under the control of Albus.

Tom, for his part, was just considering that he would want to meet this Hermione. Anyone who treated his Lindella with such friendship deserved his trust and admiration. _Man, Tom, you __**are**__ changing! Hell, you even enjoy being called 'Tom' again…oh boy, I hope I can still strike fear in the Wizarding population…_

"You will, I'm sure," Lindella spoke up, "After all, people fear that which they don't understand."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "You heard my thoughts?"

Lindella blinked, "Huh? You spoke that…didn't you?" She scrunched her eyebrows, looking all confused and cute.

Tom laughed, "No, I thought it. It must be the bond," he smiled, "When two people become bonded, they can hear each other's thoughts. Sometimes, like in our case, they see one another's memories—in order to better understand one another."

Lindella nodded, wiping her tears, "Do you really want to meet Hermione?"

Tom smiled, "I'd be delighted to, my love."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, once they were both cleaned up, they stood outside Riddle Manor and by one of the tallest oaks on the property.

Lindella looked over to Tom, "Remove your shoes," she motioned to his as she removed hers as well. Although not fully understanding, he did so.

Once they were both shoeless, she approached and touched the tree, "Hermione, my friend, please appear," Lindella spoke.

Suddenly, with a force of wind, a person appeared from out of the tree.

The woman, Hermione, looked similar to how she did before but, rather, looked like she was made of oak and had larger breasts than previously. She also looked to be in her twenties, maybe early thirties. She was clothed in a single green toga.

"Harry," Hermione smiled.

Lindella shook her head, "I'm Lindella now."

The Wood Nymph smiled, "I'm Lilah now, as well, it's the name my mother gave me when I was born."

Lindella smiled, hugging her friend, "It's great to see you again, Lilah," she giggled, "I've got to get used to that. Oh," she motioned to Tom, "This is my bonded, Tom."

Lilah looked over to Tom and smirked, "So," she looked by to Lindella, "Not committing suicide then? Or," she looked back Tom, "Getting you to kill her."

Tom looked kind of shocked, "You know who I am?"

Lilah smiled, "Don't worry; we Wood Nymphs are loyal only to Mother Nature and, specifically, our trees and home-forests. The war doesn't concern us, as long as people do not harm us, our families, or our homes."

Tom nodded and smiled, "Ah," he extended his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Lilah."

Lilah nodded and shook his hand, noticing how Lindella was leaning against him, "But," she cautioned, "On a more personal note, do _not_ hurt my friend."

Tom smiled, "I wouldn't dream on it." He sighed, "She has been through too much," he kissed Lindella's forehead, rubbing her right shoulder, "I would like to hurt Ronald Weasley and Albus Dumbledore, though."

Lilah smiled, "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get a chance. Oh!" She paused, reaching into a pocket of her toga and pulling out a note, "Lindella, as you instructed, all of the contents of your vaults, properties, seats on the Wizengamot, etc., are ready to be signed over to Tom. The Goblins agreed, after seeing your memories."

Lindella nodded her head and said, "Thanks," she smiled and giggled a little.

Tom looked shocked, "You planned to give me everything?"

Lindella continued to smile, "As you know, I wanted you to kill me to fulfill the prophecy, so that I could die, but I also wanted revenge on Albus and the other traitors. This contract fulfills those things, based on the condition that you use the strength of my families, in order to take down Albus."

Tom blinked, "Wow, you really were expecting to die."

Lindella sighed, "I've been in a _very_ bad place recently. I also just found that everyone I knew was against me. It wasn't easy and, after testing those closest to me, including Albus, I realized only Lilah was my friend." She looked down, "How would you feel?" She asked, without any hint of malice.

Tom took two fingers and lifted Lindella's chin, "My mate, my love, my bonded, I love you; never forget that."

Lindella nodded, wrapping her arms around Tom, "I won't, I promise. Never leave me, please."

Tom nodded, rubbing her back, "Now, because we're bonded, our vaults are already one; however," he motioned for the contract and was handed it. He smiles, signing it, and watches as it disappears, "So, you know I will not go against your wishes. Furthermore," he removes and lifts his wand up, "I swear upon my life and my magic that I will never go against my Lindella, my bonded and my wife as seen by magic, so I swear and so I say; so mote it be."

Lindella moaned a little, "So mote it be," feeling the powerful magic in the air from her bonded and feeling the love he has for her.

Lilah grins, "So it has been witnessed by a Wood Nymph, here in the contents of a Great Elder Oak, when all before it are shoeless; so mote it be, so it is, and so may these two be bound upon it. May their relationship flourish and never be forgotten. The blessings of the Wood Nymphs upon ye."

Tom sighs, "Powerful bonding magic?" He laughs, "Good, so you know I won't betray my love."

Lindella just held Tom tighter, not wanting to let him go, and loving the feeling of pure love coming off of him.

Lilah nodded, "I trust you but, not because you did the bond, but, rather, because you make Lindella happy. She's my best friend," Lilah's eyes filling with unshed tears, "I could never stand to lose her. When she wanted to die, I nearly lost it. She helped me understand her reasoning, but I never really wanted to lose her…she's just so stubborn."

Tom laughed, "Yes," he kissed Lindella's hair, "She is, and I love her."

Lindella just looked down and blushed, "I love you too, Tom," she smiled here; tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

Lilah smiled at the scene, "I really am happy for the two of you," she grinned and went over to hug them both, "But, I must be going. My sisters are calling for me. Be well; blessed be." With that, she returned to the Great Oak and re-joined it, disappearing completely.

Tom blinked, "She's accepted me?" He sounded shocked, and confused.

Lindella nodded, wrapping her arms around her bonded, and coiling around his body, "Yes, my love, she sees my happiness. As long as I am happy, she will support me," she smiled here, "I love you, Tom, I love you so much," she buried here head into Tom's neck.

Tom just nodded, "My dear, I love you too. I promise to keep you safe," with that he stood up and, keeping a hold of his bonded, lead them back toward the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed since Tom and Lindella had become a couple. They had kept to themselves, no one having seen them since. It was then a surprise when a Gringotts owl had appeared at the edge of Tom's wards. It couldn't cross but, even so, the goblins were one of the few who were aware of the exact position of Riddle Manor (not that they would ever tell anyone).

Tom, sensing the owl, allowed it to approach through the wards. Once it landed, it bowed toward Lindella. She looked confused but approached, taking the letter, and reading it. She smiled, "Tom, dear, we are invited to the will reading of Harry Potter."

Tom laughed, "How are we supposed to get there?" He asked out loud.

Lindella smiled, "This parchment will act as a portkey at 9:00AM this morning."

Tom's smile turned into a smirk, "And being personally invited by the goblins, on goblin soil, meaning the ministry cannot interfere."

Lindella nodded, "Indeed." She then wrote out her response and signed it, _Lindella Riddle_, and tied it to the owl's foot, "Thank you," she said before it flew off.

Tom smiled, "Thanking owls?" He laughed, "I love your kindness."

She blushed, coiling around Tom again, "I just love you. Thank you for being patient with me."

He smiled, hugging her to him, "Dear, I will wait until you are comfortable. I will _never_ force you."

* * *

She nodded, holding her body against his, as she sighed peacefully.

The portkey activated and both Tom and Lindella appeared in Gringotts. There was one goblin present. He wore the clothes of a high-ranking dignitary.

"Tom and Lindella Riddle, welcome to Gringotts," with that he turned toward Lindella, who was in her human form and standing next to Tom, "Ragnok," she smiled, "it is excellent to see you again."

Tom blinked, "Ragnok, head of the Goblin Nation?"

Ragnok smiled, waving them to follow him, "Yes, Lindella is a Friend of the Goblin Nation. We were _very_ angry at hearing what Harry Potter went through before he died. Children are considered sacred to goblins. Had we known, we would have done our best to get him away. Sadly, we were not involved, as is often the case."

Lindella nodded, "Ragnok helped with many of the financial changes that the others will find out today."

Tom smirked, "Interesting."

Ragnok nodded, "Normally, we would take people's wands. You and Lindella will keep yours. Everyone else has already had theirs confiscated.

* * *

Entering the room, Tom looked around. The following people were present; Albus Dumbledore, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Ted, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall.

Upon seeing who entered, Severus and Albus were immediately on their feet.

Ragnok stepped forward, "Sit down. Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, and Lindella Riddle were invited by Harry Potter himself. They are invited under parlay and will be recognized as such."

Snape nodded and sat down, Albus, however, remained standing. "Then why do they have their wands?"

Ragnok smirked, showing his teeth, "Lindella is a recognized Friend of the Goblin Nation and, therefore, will be treated as such. Her bonded is also recognized, due to the bond between them."

Albus sighed, sitting down, "I see."

Ragnok stepped forward to the podium, "Please be seated."

Tom and Lindella sat down, furthest away from everyone, and nodded.

Ragnok waved his hand and a representation of Harry Potter appeared.

"Greetings everyone," he smiled rubbing the back of his head, "I Lord Harry James Potter, having been emancipated and now of proper working mind and body, do hereby state the following. Sirius Black is innocent of betraying my parents. Unfortunately, due to an imperious done by one Albus Dumbledore, committed suicide; the proof will be present after this will reading."

Remus looked over to Albus, keeping silent for now.

"Furthermore, I am the Lord of three Most Ancient and Most Noble families. Peverell, Black, and Potter." He shows his rings, "Due to this, and due to certain evidence coming into light, I do hereby give _everything_ to one Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort."

Everyone, minus Tom and Lindella began shouting, and eventually the Harry Potter image shouted, "QUIET YOU NO-GOOD TRAITORS!"

That shut up everyone.

The image-Harry smiled, "I have proof of being under many spells, including the imperious, and being raped multiple times by my uncle. Albus was aware of this and didn't care. In fact, he often watched my memories."

Harry turned to Amelia Bones, "Amelia, I have no love for Fudge; however, I do welcome you both to see this evidence."

He smiled, looking toward Tom, "Tom Riddle, I have two last orders as the head of these three families. I declare, as Lord of Peverell, Black, and Potter," he once again showed the rings, "blood feud on the houses of Dumbledore, Snape, and Weasley.

"Dumbledore for using my families and forcing us, especially me, into being used and abused. He was aware of this and allowed it to happen. Enjoying it just made it worse. Snape for being aware of this and allowing it to happen. Weasley due to the constant love potions and never truly being my friends. The only exceptions to this blood feud are Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George Weasley.

"Charlie, Bill and Percy, because I do not know them. Fred and George due to them being unaware of this betrayal."

"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, current head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble families; Peverell, Black, and Potter, accept this?"

Tom raised his hand and showed the three rings, "I do."

Harry Potter, or rather the image of him, nodded, "Then let it be so."

Harry Potter then looked over to the Tonks, "The last thing I will do, as Head of the Black Family, is re-enter Andromeda Tonks _née _Black and Nymphadora Tonks into the Black family; on one condition, that Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin end all contact with the Order of The Phoenix and its members. On a side note, I have provided a list of members of said Order to both Tom Riddle and Amelia Bones."

Remus Lupin looked to Nymphadora, who nodded, and with that he said, "We accept."

Harry Potter nodded as well and said, "Then let it be so."

Harry Potter smiled, looking over to Ron and Ginny, "May you both die horrid deaths, I hate you both," and with that his image disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus was sitting there in shock. _I have to get this back in to my control._ "Excuse me," he spoke up, "How can we be sure this is real? Who witnessed this?"

Ragnok smirked a toothless smile, "I did, as well as Hermione Granger."

Albus looked at him, "Where is Hermione Granger, anyway?"

Ragnok shook his head, "Dead. She killed herself, after discovering what you were planning. Her exact words were, 'I'd rather be dead than be forced to marry that overgrown oaf, Ronald.' Being a muggleborn, she knew she couldn't sue you or the Weasley's for the love potions. She chose to die instead."

Amelia Bones spoke up now, "So," she said, "We have two people who died, now. One, the savior of our world and, the other, his best friend."

Ron, being Ron, chose that moment to speak up, "No," he said, "_I'm_ his best friend."

Amelia laughed, "I doubt that. He just told you to go to hell. How did Mr. Potter die anyway?"

Tom smirked, "I killed him."

Amelia looked over, blinking, "Huh?"

Albus leaned forward, "He admitted it. Clearly he needs to go to Azkaban, minister."

Minister Fudge, for once in his life, was staying out of it.

Tom shook his head, "Albus, your family is currently in blood feud with three of my own. I would suggest remaining quiet. Anyway," he looked to Ragnok, bowing, "Good sir, please play the other message."

Ragnok nodded, waving his hand again, "As you wish."

Harry Potter once again appeared, "Greetings everyone," he looked toward Ron and Ginny, "Still not in hell, yet? Pity.

He smirked, "Well, in any case, the reason my parents were attacked and killed, along with why Voldemort, AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle, attacked me is a prophecy. Here it is; 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'

"It was given by Sybill Trelawney and witnessed by Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape supposedly heard the first part but not the second part. He reported the part he knew to his Master, Tom Riddle, who then attacked my family. It could have been about either myself or Neville Longbottom. In any case, he chose me; a half-blood like himself. Therefore, he marked me 'as his equal'. As such, we began our hate-powered feud.

"From there, I was kidnapped by Rubeus Hagrid and presented to Albus Dumbledore. Why wasn't I given to my godfather, Sirius Black, who was a free man then? Why? Albus, I'm your grandfather but-not-really, Dumbledore wanted control of my line. Line theft, plain and simple. He was also assisted by Minerva McGonagall and, later, Severus Snape.

"I, Lord Peverell, Black, and Potter, do hereby forgive Tom Marvolo Riddle for all wrongdoing to me and my three families. You will find that this forgiveness affects many families, including the Bones, Fudge, and Weasley family. All three are either related or owe one of these families a clandebt and, therefore, must forgive him as well.

"Furthermore, I do, as Lord of all these families, do state the Wizengamot families that are allied to _any or _a_ll_ of these families must do the same. That is over seventy percent of the Wizengamot. Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, you are witness. Do your damn jobs."

Amelia Bones blinked and sighed, "I'd hate to admit it, being my own sister and brother-in-law were killed by your people, but that is legal. Lord Potter, Lord Black, and Lord Peverell have spoken. We must follow it, Minister."

Minister Fudge nodded, "I concur," he looked over to Tom and nodded, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, you are hereby forgiven of all crimes. Please note, however, that this does _not_ count toward your followers. They will be required to present themselves under Veritaserum, and proven innocent, before they will be restored to society."

Tom nodded, turning toward Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley, "You have the standard 24-hours to comply with the blood feud. You may choose to either surrender now or, should you choose to, come against my families."

Albus sighed, "Tom, we will not surrender."

Arthur leaned forward, "Hold on. Lords Peverell, Black, and Potter, if my family does surrender, what will you concede?"

Tom smiled, "Lord Weasley, if you surrender, _all_ of your money will be split evenly between Fred and George Weasley. I will take the Weasley Lordship and cast out everyone except Fred and George Weasley. I will then re-enter Bill, Charlie, and Percy immediately. This is to make sure that those three cannot challenge me for Lordship. The four of you," he motioned to Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Ginny, "will gain nothing. You will be kicked out of the Weasley home within 24-hours. That home will remain with Fred and George."

Arthur nodded, "And if we refuse to surrender?"

Tom was still smiling, "Then the four of you die."

Arthur nodded again, "Well," he sighed, looking to Molly, "I'd recommend surrendering."

Molly looked down, the once proud woman sighing, and being uncharastically quiet, "I agree."

Arthur nodded, "The Weasley's surrender."

A flash of light and the Lord and Lady Weasley rings switched hands, appearing on Tom Riddle and Lindella Riddle's respective hands; however, on a stroke of bad luck, Ronald Weasley was, once again, showing his anger. He jumped up and screamed, "Are you mad!? Surrendering to this snake?!" He then proceeded to jump toward his Head of Family.

Tom, being much older and wiser, simply held up his ring hand and smacked the boy. Ronald, being lighter, fell backward and hit the wall. His body then, just as quickly, turned to dust.

Tom smirked, "Well, anyone else want to attack their Head of House?"

Ginny, for her part, just screamed and held onto her mother. Molly sighed, shaking her head, "No," she said as she held back tears.

Tom nodded, "I do hereby cast Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Percy out of the family."

With a flash of light, magic showed that it agreed.

Tom smiled again, "I now re-add Bill, Charlie, and Percy into the family. This means that Fred and George are next to inherit the title of Lord Weasley."

Another flash of light.

Tom continued to smile, "I also split all of the monetary wealth of the Weasley's between Fred and George Weasley."

Tom nodded, "Now, Arthur, Molly, and Ginny no-name. I suggest you get out of my sight and leave the Wizarding World behind. You have no place here, anymore."

Arthur bowed, bringing his wife and daughter out of the room, but before Arthur no-name left Tom spoke once more, "Oh, and stay away from my families."

After they left, Tom spoke once more, "I, Lord Peverell, Black, and Potter do find that blood feud between our families and the Weasley family are over," another flash of light, "Ragnok," he looked to the Head Goblin, "Please alert our family's allies."

Ragnok nodded, "Already done."

Tom nodded, "Good, good," he turned toward Albus, "Lord Dumbledore, will you surrender?"

Albus sighed, "Never, Tom, never."

Tom shook his head, "You have 24-hours. Alert your family. Be gone."

Albus shook his head, but left anyway.

Tom turned toward Fred and George, "How do you two feel about this?"

Fred spoke, "Lord and Lady Weasley," he was interrupted.

"Please, Tom and Lindella," Tom said.

Fred nodded, "As you wish, my brother and I, considered ourselves to be Harry's friend. We would never betray him. To find this out," he sighed, "I don't consider those four people friend nor family. The three that are left will find no quarter with me."

George spoke next, "Or me. To our knowledge, Bill, Percy, and Charlie were never aware of these plans. If they were, they never told us."

Tom nodded, "I will be holding a family meeting about this. You will receive owls about it. Also, due to the blood feud, you are _not_ to attend Hogwarts. You will both be withdrawn until such a time that I deem it safe."

They nodded, "Of course," they said together.

Lindella reached into her bag, pulling out a letter, "Take this and say the word written on it," she handed it to them, "It is a port key. The place is warded and well-stocked. You will be safe there."

They nodded, "Thank you," Fred said.

George looked down, "Pranks," and with that they both disappeared.

Tom placed the box he was carrying onto the table, opening it he said, "The traitor, Peter Pettigrew," inside the box was Peter Pettigrew's head, along with his wand.

"I, Lord Potter, do claim the right of revenge on the man who betrayed James, Lily, and young Harry Potter. Lord Black, how do you plea?"

"I, Lord Black, concede the right of revenge toward Lord Potter."

"Then, I Lord Potter, give the remains of this man over to the last remaining marauder; one, Remus Lupin."

Remus looked up, "What?"

Tom looked over to the man, "Do you, Mr. Lupin, accept this gift?"

Remus nodded, "Lord Potter, I would be honored. I accept this gift."

Tom smiled, "Then, before the Minister and the Head of DMLE, let it be witness. The traitor is Peter Pettigrew and _not_ Sirius Black."

The Minister now spoke, "The ministry, including the DMLE, recognizes this and will recommend that said traitor's Order of Merlin, first class, be stripped and another one be presented to one Sirius Black. I will, also, recommend a proper payment toward the Black family for improper imprisonment of an innocent man."

Tom nodded, "The Black family recognizes this and appreciates it."

He then looked toward Severus, "Dear Severus, you are a naughty man. You betrayed both me and two of my families; the Potters and the Riddles. How terrible. You have also gone against your oath," he looked toward the man's arm, "Considering your blood feud with the Peverell, Black, and Potter, you certainly have gone against me, the head of such families, and you certainly also went against me when you betrayed me for Albus Dumbledore. Just terrible."

Severus shook his head, getting on his knees, "My Lord, certainly not! I surrender, please, I surrender!"

Tom and Lindella looked on, "We do not accept your surrender, Severus Snape, head of the Prince family."

Amelia Bones gasped, "He's the head of the Prince family? I thought he was kicked out?"

Tom smirked, "He was not."

Lindella spoke up now, "The Prince family was actually aligned with the Blacks, and remained neutral against the Potter family; therefore, the blood feud is a direct violation of said alliance and non-aggression-pact; however, the Black family is not responsible for the deeds that caused it. Take into the account the life debt owed to one _Lord_ James Potter, and the way he treated Harry Potter, the son _and scion _of the aforementioned Lord James Potter, and that the life debt was never recognized as complete with Harry Potter, then Severus Snape, Lord Prince, has betrayed both families **again**.

"Therefore, he has also betrayed his Master, Lord Voldemort. How do you find him?" She turned to her bonded.

Tom smiled, "Guilty," he said in a low, even voice.

Severus' eyes widened as his body fell toward the ground. Before dying, he felt his entire magic leaving him. It was _worse_ than a crucio! Not that he could ever tell anyone.

Tom nodded, "I, Lord Peverell, Black, and Potter, do hereby find that since the Lord Prince is dead, and no other family members are currently known or registered, that the blood feud can be called as completed if the Minister recognizes Tom Riddle, head of all three of these families, as defeater of the Prince family and, therefore, the new Lord Prince; otherwise, after the 24-hours are up it will be properly registered and noted then."

Minister Fudge nodded and sighed at the same time, "The ministry recognizes and agrees to this."

Another flash of light and the now-visible Lordship ring for the Prince family disappeared from Severus' corpse and reappeared on Tom's finger.

"Ragnok, could you provide a portkey for the corpse? If possible, the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts?" Lindella requested.

Ragnok smirked and picked up a quill, tossing it over to the body, "Lemon drops," he spoke and the body disappeared.

Minerva actually laughed, only now coming out of her perpetual state-of-shock.

Tom looked over to Minerva, "Lady McGonagall, there is much to be discussed between our families; however, I fear for your safety at Hogwarts. Soon, an article will appear in both _The Quibbler_ and _The Daily Prophet._"

Minerva nodded, "I see."

Tom continued, "Also, you will find," he reached into Lindella's bag, "Proof of everything Harry spoke of, along with memories," he handed her a shrunken bag, "is inside there. That is also a portkey. It will take you to where Fred and George are. I suggest remaining there, because I do not know how Lord Dumbledore will react come a few days."

Minerva nodded, "Thank you," still in shock, "I will go with Fred and George."

Tom nodded, "Lioness," and with that Minerva disappeared.

Tom then looked over to Ted, "Ted Tonks, I provide you and your family the same offer. Both of your ladies are Blacks and, therefore, are targets to the Dumbledore family. Please, accept this offer."

Ted nodded, "I would like to know how you will treat my daughter and myself. Neither of us are purebloods. Andromeda would also be considered a blood traitor."

Tom smiled again, "I will admit that I have done much wrong. I will be attempting to fix this. All death eaters, minus Severus Snape, were previously called back to a safe location. An hour ago, their families were also brought to that location. They will be given a choice. One, they choose to continue to follow me into a new era or, two, they will be killed. One way or the other, we will not continue with these terrorist actions.

"I expect all of my higher members to comply; however, the lower ranks will most likely choose to not comply. In which case, their unbreakable oaths will take place and they will immediately die. I will then gain all their wealth, titles, etc. In any case, we will stop this pureblood nonsense. Truthfully, as was already stated, I am a half-blood. I never claimed to be a pureblood, but people instead assumed it. I then used the laws for my own means, to gain power, but was later betrayed by one of Dumbledore's spies and forced to fight against the law.

"Admittedly, I sanctioned murders and other crimes. I will not pretend otherwise. Also, I sanctioned what I then-called a purging of muggles. Nevertheless, I allowed the murders. I allowed my hatred to fuel me and, in doing so, lost touch with my humanity."

Ted nodded, "We will go where the others are, for now."

Tom smiled, "It isn't much, but you have my word that you will be safe there."

Lindella then handed Ted a muggle pen, "Click it to activate the portkey."

Andromeda and Nymphadora grabbed hold of Ted.

Tom looked over to Remus, "You as well, Mr. Lupin."

Remus looked at him, "We have much to discuss, you know," he then put his arm around his girlfriend, while also touching the box containing the head of Peter Pettigrew.

Tom nodded, "I know," he then said, "Family," and with that the three Tonks, one Lupin, and one dead rat disappeared.

"Well," he started, looking over to Amelia Bones, "I believe there is much that will need to be said. For now, however, I need to be alone with my bonded. We will be at the ministry sometime in the next few days," he rubbed his brow with his left arm, as his right was wrapped around Lindella, "but I need to meet with the death eaters first."

Lindella reached into her bag and pulled out a shrunken suitcase, "In here are files and collected memories from multiple people. Among them are memories from some of the death eaters currently alive, along with the now-diseased Severus Snape.

"We have also included a few from Sirius Black, James, Lily, and Harry Potter. Harry included _all_ of his memories. They were presented to us by the goblins, as per his will. You will find they implicate Albus Dumbledore of many crimes; including multiple illegal oblivations of many Lords and Ladies, including both you and Minister Fudge, along with the serious crimes of multiple murders and line thefts.

"Furthermore, the charges of knowingly allowing child abuse, which go against his Hogwarts headship and Ministry positions, and continuous obliviation of multiple staff _and_ students over the years, including one Harry Potter and one Tom Marvolo Riddle. The second being the heir of a founder, while positioned inside Hogwarts. This goes against Founder Law 9."

Amelia Bones nodded, "I see," she shook her head, "Anything else?" She spoke while rubbing her forehead.

Lindella nodded, "A half hour ago, all of these files and memories were presented to all of the legal guardians of every Hogwarts student, along with the announcement of blood feud between the Peverell, Black, and Potter families and the Dumbledore, Weasley, Prince, and Snape families. They have also been presented to _The Quibbler_ and _The Daily Prophet_ moments ago."

Tom spoke now, "Also, since you were here, we made a portkey to take you directly outside the Hogwarts wards, in order to allow you quickly collect your niece. This way she remains safe."

Ragnok spoke now, "Lord Dumbledore is currently speaking to some of my goblins, due to some 'irregularities' found with his accounting and representations of Harry Potter and the Potter will. This will take him another four hours. By then, we figure Hogwarts will be mostly, if not all the way, empty. Especially considering that Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick were left in charge, considering the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress were not there."

Lindella spoke again, "Considering the memories were provided, we expect that this evacuation will be quick." She grinned here, "We also made sure that a memory was also projected to the great hall," she cast a spell to display the time, "considering the time, which was during lunch," She laughed here, "I doubt anyone missed it."

Amelia nodded, "Susan wrote me to speak about Harry Potter's death. They didn't know one another that well but, at the same time, she did worry about him. He was always thin, almost to the point of abuse, but both Cornelius and I were told by Albus not to interfere. Considering his positions and power, we were unable to do anything.

"Hell, even some of my aurors worked for him. I frequently complained about his Order. Frankly, I see no difference between a vigilante organization and those that break the laws. Personally," she looked to Tom, "I have no trust for either of you."

The man in question nodded, "I understand."

Lindella presented the suitcase to Amelia Bones, "I do hope you will permit yourselves to be portkeyed to Hogwarts. I believe the Minister and Head of DMLE should be there."

Minister Fudge nodded, looking to Amelia, "We should be there, Amelia. Considering the amount of news that has been presented, I do believe a panic has already taken place. We should judge the issues at Hogwarts first, and then proceed to the Ministry."

Amelia nodded, agreeing with his assessment, and also wanting to see her niece, "I agree." She then took the offered suitcase, while Cornelius placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Truth," Tom spoke, making both Cornelius and Amelia disappear from the room.

Now that the room was emptied of everyone besides Ragnok, Tom, and herself, Lindella proceeded to laugh, "Oh," she shouted, "That was _so _much fun."

Ragnok also took this point to laugh, "Lindella," he smiled, "I love this. You _really_ made my day. Two people dead, another almost there, and more of the Wizarding population left confused and open to whatever you present them. Thank you for allowing the Goblin nation to partake in and witness this," he smirked.

Lindella nodded, "Of course," she shook her head, "Can you make that image disappear? It's creepy," she motioned over to the image of Harry Potter.

Ragnok nodded, waving a hand, and causing the image to disappear, "Now, I believe we have much to discuss?"

Lindella smiled, "Yes," she looked around, "Can we go someplace more comfortable?"

Ragnok grinned, "Of course, my office?"

Lindella nodded, "Please."


	4. Chapter 4

Now inside Ragnok's office, Lindella returned to her natural form and coiled around her Tom, "Ah," she said comfortably, "Much better."

Tom smirked, "Having trouble holding your form, love?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, it's _really_ difficult and tiring after a while. This is much more comfortable. I also require some skin contact, due to using so much of my magic," she nestled into Tom's neck, as she said this.

Ragnok smiled a little, "Lindella, I am glad the Goblin Nation could take part in this. After seeing the memories of Harry Potter, we were sickened. We are aware of the murders done by the Death Eaters. We are also aware that even they had certain morality. We are also aware that no rape was ever sanctioned by Tom Riddle, although some did occur, when he found out it was well documented that he was less than pleased and, usually, executed the ones who did so."

Tom nodded, "I may be evil but, even I, have my limits."

Lindella nodded, holding her tears back, "I'd rather not discuss that, please," she held onto Tom's clothing.

Ragnok nodded, "I'm sorry, my dear, I did not mean to upset you."

Lindella smiled a little, "I know. You've been one of my few real friends, Ragnok, and I truly do appreciate you conducting those memory retrievals and medical tests on Harry and Hermione."

Ragnok smiled, "I know. Now," he sighed here, "I think we can expect the Ministry to fall in line, considering how much power the two of you now hold, but some of the families will either remain neutral or announce blood feud."

Tom sighed, "Well, if they attempt to do so, they will have to do so within the next 24-hours and join the Dumbledore family or will need to wait until after that blood feud is finished. Considering the amount of information placed against Dumbledore, I doubt anyone will be joining him. Madam Bones and Minister Fudge also have the complete records of the Order, as provided by Sirius Black. They also no longer have access to Grimmauld Place, so will only have few places to meet.

"Not to mention, the aurors and other ministry workers will, more than likely, be forced to resign either from the Order or the Ministry. I doubt the Ministry will allow them to continue working for a man currently engaged in a blood feud with the houses of Peverell, Black, and Potter."

Ragnok nodded, "I have also froze the assets of all the Order members, including Albus Dumbledore. The only exception being the Weasley's, Snape, Prince, McGonagall, Lupin and Tonks families, which automatically unfroze when you either announced end-of-feud or provided them with asylum."

Tom nodded, "I accept that."

Ragnok smirked, "I figured as much," he then continued, "Other than that, the bank has also begun arrests on both the Dursley and Granger families, for multiple law violations, of friends of the Goblin Nations; namely, both one Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. As advised, we will be testing their memories and other such things, in order to determine if they reacted the way they did by choice or by force.

"We are also in the middle of testing the illegal blood wards at Privet Drive," he looked at a file folder, opening it up, "Preliminary reports show that they were sucking power from one Harry Potter, who should have been a squib by now; however, due to his Horcux connection to one Tom Marvolo Riddle, was also taking power from him and his horcruxes.

"This, in turn, made you," he looked toward Tom, "weaker. This also provided Harry with the ability to constantly defeat you; otherwise, it would have never been possible. During times of extreme stress, he also, unknowingly mind you, accessed certain skills or memories he would otherwise not have had. In any case, we are uncertain if this was intentional or done on purpose. Either way, this was highly immoral and illegal. These initial findings are also being 'leaked' to the Quibbler and the Prophet for early editions tomorrow."

Ragnok looked over to Lindella, "As you wished, we have also made sure that both Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood are protected. They are currently guests here inside Gringotts. They were the first to see the _entire_ will of Harry Potter, along with the previously sealed wills of James and Lily Potter, along with the also-sealed will of Sirius Black."

Lindella nodded, "Good. They won't be able to quote the last three, due to them currently being legally sealed, but will be the first ones with the knowledge when they become un-sealed on the notice by Lord Black and Lord Potter." She grinned, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Tom laughed, "Lindella, you're becoming quite the sadistic witch."

She giggled, kissing Tom on the lips, "Yes, dear, I count that against you."

He laughed, shaking his head, "Anything else, Ragnok?"

Ragnok shook his head, "Nothing else that I can think of."

Tom nodded, "Well, then, with your permission, I will raise my wand and declare loyalty to the Goblin Nation."

Ragnok nodded, respecting that Tom chose to honor the position he holds, and not just pull out his wand.

Tom pulled out his wand and raised it up, "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord and head of the Peverell, Black, Weasley, and Potter families do swear loyalty to the Gringotts and the Goblin Nation, due to their part in freeing my mate, Lindella Riddle, and their service to one Harry James Potter, along with his best friend Hermione Jean Granger, in discovering the truth and freeing themselves. With this in mind, I swear that should I one day lead the British Magical Isles, then I will declare official peace with the Goblins and allow them full rights, including, but not limited to, the right to carry wands, attend schools, and live amongst the British populace. So I swear, so mote it be."

Lindella raised her wand, "I, Lindella Riddle, do hereby witness this solemn, unbreakable, and magical oath. So mote it be."

Ragnok nodded, "I, Ragnok, head of the Goblin Nation, along with Gringotts, do hereby accept and witness this solemn, unbreakable, and magical oath. So mote it be."

Tom finished, "So mote it be."

Ragnok nodded, "Thank you," he extended his hand," which Tom accepted, "You're welcome. You helped deliver my love to me, I owe you so much more," he sighed, looking down, while shaking his head, "She has given me my sanity back. I was losing my humanity. I truly needed her."

* * *

A few minutes later, both Tom and Lindella (in human form), apparated in front of Tom's living lieutenants; Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Barty Crouch JR. (who had, once again, escaped being kissed), Dolores Umbridge, Antonin Dolohov, Igor Karkaroff (who had never truly betrayed Voldemort), George Gorman, and Betty Yaxley (who never went by his first name, because he hated it).

The only two missing were Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape. Both of whom were dead.

"Mater," Bellatrix spoke, "per your orders, all Death Eaters and families were recalled and all of the lieutenants are here. The only unaccounted ones are Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape. Pettigrew hasn't been seen since the ritual and," she hesitated here, "Snape's current whereabouts are unknown."

Tom wanted to crucio her, old habit and all, but felt Lindella's peaceful emotions and calmed down, "Do not concern yourself with either of them. The head of the rat is with Lupin and Snape is also dead; killed for going against me."

Tom looked around, "Be seated," which everyone, including Bellatrix, obeyed. He then looked to Lindella, "This is my bonded, Lindella Riddle. You may have noticed my physical features have changed. She has helped restore my sanity. Have you seen the wills, and memories, presented by Harry Potter?"

Bellatrix spoke for the group, "Yes, my Lord."

He nodded, "Harry Potter allowed me to assist him in ritual suicide. He was done being used. Once I was fully aware of his reasons, I complied. Personally, I was sickened by the way Albus used him. You are all well aware that I will freely torture and maim but, never, have I allowed rape. Nor have I allowed such to be done to or by my own people. To take their perceived savior and place him in such a position, the so-called Leader of The Light deserves everything he will be given."

He smiled here, "But, that will be done by my hand. Nonetheless, we will be operating differently now. No more will we purposely go after others, muggle or not, nor will we declare war on the Ministry any longer. The reasoning is simple. Given that I now am the Head of four families," he showed the rings, "I will need to present myself in a more positive light." He chuckled at the choice of word, "Still, your families will be protected. This is why I had them moved here, so that _no one_ will remain or become unsafe."

He looked around, "This also mean that the raids stop immediately. No more hunting muggles, blood traitors, or others. We will change the laws, now that we are in position to do so. My bonded will help in this. Her ideas are fresh and will assist us in doing so. Treat her as you will me."

Bellatrix nodded her head, "Yes, my Lord," she looked to Lindella, "My lady."

Tom spoke again, "Now, with this said, who will continue to follow us?"

As Tom had been speaking, Lindella had been reading their minds, which she had found easier due to her heritage, along with Tom's shared powers, and found that George Gorman, Dolores Umbridge, and Betty Yaxley were unsure (due to their extreme hatred of muggles) but the others were understanding of this change and would agree.

Each of them gave their oath of continued service, minus the three mentioned.

Madam Umbridge looked up, "Ah-hem," she started.

Lindella sighed and walked over to Umbridge, "Yes, Madam Umbridge?"

Madam Umbridge began, "Muggles and Mudbloods are beneath us," she began as she looked into the woman's eyes, "they deserve to be killed."

Lindella smirked, "And creatures? What about them?"

The woman in question, upon making eye contact, was unable to stop herself, "They, also, are beneath us and deserve to die."

Lindella nodded, "Half-bloods?"

The toad tried to stop herself, but was unable, "Can live, but under purebloods."

Lindella sighed, "By your logic, Tom is beneath you?"

Umbridge tried but couldn't do it, "Yes," she sighed in a growl.

Lindella sighed, "Goodbye," and with that Umbridge fell down, having been bit by Nagini (who had been hidden under the table). Nagini then proceeded to eat the Toad, whole.

Lindella then started to walk over to George Gorman and Betty Yaxley, who had been sitting next to one another.

"George Gorman," she began, "You have raped a total of fourteen women. Three purebloods, two muggles, five half-bloods, and five muggleborns; all minors, under the age of fourteen. Five of which were girls, the rest being guys. Due to these crimes, going against the orders presented by your Master, you have been found guilty. Goodbye."

George tried to escape, but found himself unable to move, having looked into her eyes and turned to dust. The dust just fell onto the seat.

Betty Yaxley sighed, "Lord and Lady Riddle," he shook his head, "I have not raped anyone, or gone against the previous rules nor betrayed you, but I cannot follow these new rules. I hate all mudbloods and muggles. I cannot change."

Tom spoke up, "You have been truthful, and your family will be protected, as per the agreements between myself and my death eaters, as long as they remain loyal, and therefore I give you 24-hours to spend with them. After which, you will be mercifully killed. You will be guarded for these 24-hours and are not to leave this place. Lucius?"

Lucius nodded, casting a patronus, instructing some lower death eaters to escort Yaxley to his family.

Tom looked over to Yaxley, "Speak not of this to anyone, except your family, and only then in your private quarters. As I said, stay within the warded area. Spend time with your wife and children."

Yaxley nodded, walking out the door and then being escorted by the two death eaters, who would remain at his family's door and with him at all times.

Tom then sat down, Lindella joining him on his lap, "My friends, you have shown loyalty. I admit that I was not, originally, pleased, that you had not sought me out; nor was I pleased that Lucius gave my diary up, in a poorly thought-out form of revenge; however, those things can and are forgiven. You have been tested and passed.

"My bonded has read your memories and found you loyal. You will be told two things. They fall under your commitments to loyalty. Furthermore, Lindella has strengthened your minds and made you impervious to all but her and myself. Lindella, please show them your true self."

Lindella nodded, letting go of her bonded, and proceeded to change into her true form. She then coiled around Tom, and holding onto him once more.

Bellatrix's eyes widened and smiled, "Master, she's beautiful." She looked to Lindella, bowing, "I am truly pleased my Master and you have bonded. I've known he needed someone, and was saddened, that it was not I; but, you will and have done him well."

Lindella smiled, looked toward Bellatrix and smiled, "Thank you."

Tom gently caressed his love's hair, "The second part is yours to tell, my dear."

Lindella nodded, "Firstly, all present are forgiven for their parts in hurting me and my best friend. None of us knew where we would be, nor can I, in correct conscious, hold you responsible." She smiled here, "Nevertheless, I am glad the toad died," she looked to Nagini, who had wrapped herself around Tom and Lindella, "_Thank you_," she spoke in parseltongue. Nagini nodded, "_You are welcome, My Queen,_" she answered.

Lindella then looked back to the confused death eaters, "I was born one, Harry James Potter. My inheritance, from my mother's side, was unknown to even my father and Albus Dumbledore. Therefore, I was also unaware. My mother, not fully trusting Dumbledore, told not even her husband. Her plan was either to run away with me, or eventually tell her husband. She was unsure what the correct action was and waited; unfortunately, this resulted in her death. Upon doing so, Tom, having mixed himself with snake blood, had killed the Queen of Snakes and, therefore, betrayed his own blood. This resulted in his death.

"This is why, upon bringing him back this time, I made him completely human. I fully expected, and was willing, to die. I found only one person to truly be my friend. The others were either betrayers, too blinded to see the truth, or given potions to prevent themselves to go against Albus. In any case, this single person was known as Hermione Granger, muggleborn, but was really Lilah, daughter of one of the Mother Nymphs.

"A Mother Nymph is a woman who heads the others. She is considered a great leader. Lilah will, eventually, take her Mother's place. Wood Nymphs, like all Nymphs, are neutral. When Albus kidnapped her, however, he declared himself against nature. This is why many animals react badly to the area around Hogwarts. It is also why Albus has begun to age more, since Lilah was placed with the Grangers."

Igor Karkaroff nodded, "My lady, is this also why the werewolves so easily joined us?"

"I believe that may be part of it, Igor," Lindella agreed, "And, please, call me Lindella. You know that Tom has always allowed first names in private settings, at least before the insanity became more prominent."

Tom nodded, "I am also allowing everyone present to call me Tom, again."

Bellatrix's eyes began to water, "Tom?"

Tom smiled, "I'm back, Bellatrix. On top of the horcruxes, Severus Snape had been slowly poisoning me with a mixture of insanity potions. I was unaware until Lindella read his mind, earlier this morning."

Bellatrix growled, "If he was still alive, I swear I would do it myself."

Lindella smiled, "I have also restored the sanity of everyone present. He had been doing the same to each of you. More so to Tom and Bellatrix, the first on orders of Albus and the second, also on the orders of Albus, but in retribution for the Longbottoms."

Tom sighed here, "Bellatrix," he shook his head, "I know how much it pained you to find out about their insanity."

Bellatrix sighed, "I had just lost you, Tom, and I wanted them to pay. I should have just killed them; I'm sorry."

Lindella spoke here, "It was not your fault, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix's eyes snapped to Lindella, "What do you mean?"

Lindella smiled, "After I read Albus' mind, I discovered Frank and Alice Longbottom were not cured because of Albus' orders. There was a cure developed by Severus Snape exactly one month after the incident. Nagini, in human form, proceeded to get both Frank and Alice out of St. Mongo's. Augusta and Neville Longbottom are currently with them, along with others we have placed under our protection.

"Augusta was obviously less than pleased. She was told it was impossible to cure them. She has already declared allegiance to us. Her words were, and I quote, _'The light can stuff it up their ass for all I care'_. Neville was shocked, obviously, considering his grandmother's known pureblood air."

Lucius and Bellatrix also looked shocked, but it was Lucius who spoke, "I've never heard Madam Longbottom curse. That's a first! I've baited her enough times, to know she _always_ keeps her wits about her." He shook his head, "This is surprising."

Lindella nodded her head, "No one outside this room, minus Ragnok and Lilah, along with her family, knows my true identity. Of course, Lilah's family knows because no Wood Nymph can keep a secret from one another but I trust them, so all is well there. Obviously, the world must know that Harry Potter _is_ dead. I declared it as such and magic recognizes it as such, but not everyone would be so willing to go along should that part be known."

Bellatrix looked around and, receiving confirmation nods from every Lieutenant present, "We will tell no one and discuss it with no one but those in this room, unless told differently from either of you."

Tom smiled, as a strong light lit around the room, "Good." He then looked to Bellatrix, "Bellatrix, I would like you to guard my bonded. I know she is able to take care of herself, but I need someone I can trust. Madam Longbottom, along with Lord and Lady Longbottom, have already declared peace with you. Giving that I represent four families, I am pretty sure that the Wizengamot will find everyone in this room forgiven and cleared of any and all charges; nevertheless, I'd feel safer and better knowing you are with her."

Bellatrix nodded, "You have my word, Tom, I will protect her."

He sighed, "Good. For now, no death eater will be leaving the wards of this place. The Wizengamot will be meeting in an emergency meeting tonight at 7:00PM, to discuss everything. I foresee Albus Dumbledore being removed from his place amongst them, along with his House being placed on temporary hold.

He looked to Lucius, "Lucius, I want you present. Bellatrix will, also, be present and wearing the protective symbols of Peverell, Black, Potter, and Weasley. This will protect her, until she is declared innocent of all charges. In the meantime, everyone else here will interview the other death eaters and see where they stand. Don't reveal too much, but find out if they can and are willing to move on with the plans."

He looked to Lucius, "Lucius, gain permission from those holding seats in the Wizengamot to have others represent them. Those publicly on the light side will have Madam Longbottom represent them, while those publicly on the dark side will have you represent them. This will keep anyone from automatically guessing who the death eaters are. Eventually, we _will_ provide a list; but, for now, I want to keep to this remaining quiet."

Lucius nodded, "Yes, my Lord," and with that he left the room.

The others, minus Bellatrix, did the same.

Tom then looked to Lindella, "Go ahead, my dear."

Lindella grinned, "I, Lindella Riddle, do hereby claim the headship of the Umbridge family, for it is a Matriarchal Family. My bonded's familiar, Nagini, killed her and, due to her crimes on myself and my bonded, her life, title, and possessions are mine."

With a flash of light, the now-dried ring appeared on her finger.

Lindella's grin grew, "That was for planning to kill me in my past life, bitch."

Bellatrix looked to Lindella, "Saw that in her memories?"

Lindella nodded, looking toward Bellatrix, "Fudge and her were planning on discrediting me. Apparently, they found out about Tom's plan and, instead of telling anyone, they were going to keep it quiet. Why? I don't know. All I saw was fear. In her case, fear that a half-blood was more powerful than her. In Fudge's case, fear of a 'boy' who was more powerful than him, and could remove him from office."

Bellatrix nodded, "I never liked her, anyway."

Tom sighed, "It was a mistake to add her to my Lieutenants. Big surprise considering that it was Snape's suggestion."

Lindella sighed, yawning a little, "I need to sleep."

Tom nodded again, "I have some paperwork that I need to complete, I'm sorry my dear."

Lindella sighed, "I know. Bellatrix, could you escort me?" She then stood and returned to her human form.

Bellatrix nodded, "I don't think we should go out amongst the lower death eaters. Some of them might choose to betray us, by killing you. I'd do my best to protect you, but with so many…"

Lindella nodded, "We can apparate to Riddle Manor. That's where the four of us," she motioned to Nagini, "will be staying. Tom and I will, more than likely, have the other lieutenants stay there as well. At least until we can be sure of the other's loyalties."

Bellatrix took her lady's hand, "Very well," she smiled here.

Lindella took Bellatrix's hand and they apparated away.

Tom smiled, happy that Lindella and Bellatrix were getting along.


	5. Chapter 5

Appearing at Riddle Manor, Lindella nearly fell over. Bellatrix quickly held her up, "Are you alright, Lindella?"

Lindella sighed, "It's hard for me right now, because of the potions I was under, constantly changing forms and using my magic is difficult. You read about the blood wards?"

Bellatrix nodded, gritting her teeth, "Yes, if I could Albus and the Dursley's would already be dead, but they belong to Tom."

Lindella sighed, "I truly hope the Dursley's were not being controlled. I want to see Vernon's head on a pike," she growled the last part out.

As they were speaking, Bellatrix helped Lindella to the bedroom.

Lindella sighed, "Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix looked over, "Yes?"

Lindella shook her head, "I know that Tom and you never had sex; I saw his memories and he saw mine, but I also know there were times you went to bed together, due to his need for human touch. I also find myself in need of this. I also know you see one another as family, I also am need of this. Neither Tom nor myself have had any real family. Could you, please, just lie with me? I've never had a sister," she was near tears.

Bellatrix looked into Lindella's eyes and nodded, "You will see the same side I have only ever shown Tom, you will see the real Bellatrix."

Lindella smiled, getting into bed and allowing Bellatrix to get in, "Thank you," she turned back to herself and coiled around Bellatrix, "I need someone I can look up to, someone I can talk with. It helps that you're a woman, because I need someone to talk to about my body. Tom is wonderful, but I can't exactly talk to him about periods," she laughs here, "I'm under a disadvantage having _just_ discovered my true gender and form."

Bellatrix nodded, rubbing Lindella's hair, "I wish for a sister as well," she sighs, "I hope to reconnect with both of mine. Cissy and I have grown apart, and Anne and I have long since fallen apart." She sighed here, feeling regret, due to the insanity having left her.

Lindella sighed in content, "Well Bellatrix, I know that Tom has re-entered both Andromeda and Nymphadora, your niece, into the Black family. Hopefully, the three of you could become family again."

Bellatrix smiled here, "I hope so and, please, call me Bella. All the Black sisters have nicknames."

Lindella nodded, looking up to her 'big sister' and saying, "What is my nickname, then?"

Bella giggled, yes giggled, "How about Linn?"

Linn nodded, "I like it," she announced, "I think I will like being a Black Sister, as well. I hope that Anne and Cissy join us, as well."

* * *

Bella closed her eyes, "As do I, Linn, as do I."

It was 5:30PM and Tom walked into his bedroom, smiling at the sight, "Bella? Lindella? Wakeup, we need to get ready for the Ministry."

Lindella opened up her eyes, moaning a little as the light hit her, "No," she said, "I want to sleep," she groaned out.

Bella giggled again, "It's time to get up, sleepy head."

Lindella sighed, "Fine," she slowly sat up, "but, should I not be completely awake at the Ministry, I'm blaming you two."

Bella sighed, "That's up to you, Linn."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Linn?"

Linn nodded, "My new nickname! All Black Sisters have nicknames," she smiled.

Tom came over and kissed his bonded on the forehead, "I'm happy for you. The Blacks were always loyal," he sighed here, "I hate myself for having been the cause of splitting them up."

Linn and Bella both hugged him, "Shh," Linn said, "we will reunite the sisters. This will have to be enough."

Tom nodded again, "Yes dear," he agreed, "Now, get ready. I will be in the other room. Bellatrix will help you," he looked to Bellatrix, "I have provided the proper robes for both of you. They have the proper runes to represent our families." He smiled here, looking toward Linn, "Yours will also include Umbridge. Do you want Bella protected by that family as well?"

Linn nodded her head, "Yes."

Tom waved his wand and the proper rune appeared on Bella's robe, "Done," he announced, then walked out of the room.

Linn sighed, uncoiling from Bella, and slithering out of bed. She then turned back to her human from, again being held up by Bella.

Bella chuckled, "You need to shave your legs, Linn," she motioned to her legs.

Linn groaned, "But no one can see them in my robes!"

Bella shook her head, "Doesn't matter. Come," she led the groaning witch to the bathroom, "Besides, I'm sure Tom doesn't like hairy women."

Linn blushed, "Well, we haven't had sex yet."

Bella looked surprised, "Really?"

Linn sighed, "I'm not ready yet."

Bella stopped, pulling Linn into a hug, "I'm sorry, I forgot about your uncle."

Linn nodded, "I know he raped me as Harry Potter, and not as Lindella Riddle, but I'm not ready yet. It's too soon," she began to cry, "I love Tom but," she sighed, "It's too soon."

Bella nodded against Linn's shoulder, "I know, dear, and he will wait for you. He will _never_ force you. Your bond doesn't require sex anyway, so it's perfectly legal. It also counts as marriage. You hold the rings as Lady Peverell, Black, Weasley, and Potter; no one can question the legality of the bond."

Linn sighed, "I know, I just feel like a failure because I can't provide Tom with my whole body. I know I just became a woman, not even a month ago, but my emotions are so unstable." She groaned here, "I hate these periods, but I love being a woman. Does that make sense?"

Bella laughed, "Only to another woman, I think."

Linn smiled, "Thank you, Bella, you are being _a lot_ of help. Without you and Lilah, I don't know what I would have done."

Bella chuckled, once again leading Linn to the bathroom, "Speaking of Lilah, when can I meet her?"

Linn sighed, "Probably soon, we have an Elder Oak on the property. We can ask her to come here, but she will probably not come inside; unless, she can trust everyone present."

Bella nodded, "Wood Nymphs lose power, when away from natural environments; although, they prefer calm spring-like environments."

Linn nodded, now starting the water, "Yes," she agreed, "Nevertheless, she would come inside if it was only Tom and myself. I, as a snake, cannot attack her, due to my affinity to nature. Tom would and could not, being that he is my bonded, and held under the same terms as me."

Bella smiled, "She can also trust me. As you can probably tell, I trust Tom with everything I am. I used to be the only one who could correct him, not even Lucius could do that, of course I would only do so only in private, but now you are included in that.

"I only did so when proper, of course, but after those insanity potions both of us began to lose touch with our humanity," she sighed here, "I am _so_ glad that Frank and Alice Longbottom are whole again. It hurt me a lot at having done that. I never would have done that. I don't even remember doing it, to be honest.

Linn agreed, pulling her sister into a hug, "Unfortunately, your body did do it, but only under a mass of insanity potions. It was being fed to the both of you by Snape and one other before him. Albus had Regulus Black feed them to you before Snape joined."

Bella stiffened in Linn's arms, "Reg poisoned us?"

Linn nodded, "He felt guilty after joining Tom and confided in Albus. He fell for the grandfather persona and the 'greater good' message. He never stood a chance. Unfortunately, or fortunately in one way, Regulus somehow found out about one of Tom's horcruxes. Tom found out about this, but was unable to get Regulus to admit where he hid it. Reg was later killed by Tom."

Bella nodded, "I knew about the horcrux, but not about the insanity potions. Albus has caused so much, especially against the Black and Potter families."

Linn sighed, "I had planned on causing Albus to lose so much but, after reading his mind in the will reading, I decided to be done with it and have Tom kill him outright. Tom and I were telepathically communicating during the will reading, along with the meeting with the Lieutenants and, although he had a general plan, we changed the plan as needed.

Bella nodded, shutting the water off, "I really am glad that you two have one another, Linn. I've felt lonely ever since my husband died. We weren't ever that close, but we did complement one another. We tried for children so many times, but were unable to have any. He could have demanded the Black family pay him, for a useless bride, but he didn't. He canceled that clause and we remained together.

"We were considering blood adopting a pureblood child, but were unable, due to his early demise." She sighed here, "He was supposed to be placed in Azkaban, but Crouch Sr. decided, at the last minute, to send him through the veil. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wonder why it was him and not me," she sighs again, "I'll never know, now that Crouch Sr. was killed. Although, to be honest, I'm glad that Barty killed his father."

Linn nodded, "This whole murdering people is new to me, Bella. I'm not sure if I can ever truly accept it, I'm trying but…it's tough, you know? There are some people I will enjoy seeing dead, while others I can't ever imagine killing."

Bella agreed, "Keep that thought, Linn, murdering someone is a _huge_ deal. Don't just murder for the sake of murdering. Trust me, I know, it leads to a very bad place. Some people deserve it, but very few people truly do."

* * *

It was now 6:59PM, and the Wizengamot was assembled. Lucius Malfoy and Augusta Longbottom were already present. It was quite obvious that a lot of people were not in attendance.

At 7:00PM, Amelia Bones stood up, "Seeing that Albus Dumbledore is not in presence, more than likely due to the blood feud, and Madam Longbottom has stated to me that she must represent some of the missing families, I will be temporarily taking the place of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, for this session."

Just as she finished, the doors opened allowing passage for Lord and Lady Longbottom. Everyone present gasped and looked toward Madam Longbottom.

Augusta nodded toward her son and daughter-in-law, "Yes," she spoke loudly, "Earlier today, my son and daughter-in-law were returned to me. I present Lord and Lady Longbottom."

Lord Longbottom spoke, showing his ring proudly, "As I am here, on time, I hereby claim my right to seat and represent the Longbottom family."

Augusta spoke next, "I, Augusta Longbottom, current holder of the Longbottom chair, do hereby agree."

Amelia spoke next, "I see no issues with this, I concur. Minister?"

The Minister blinked, "I agree," he simply said.

As soon as this was said, the door once against opened. In walked three people, the first two being the expected Tom and Lindella Riddle. The third though was unexpected, Bellatrix Lestrange!

Amelia stood up, "Bellatrix Lestrange?" She was about to order her arrest, but noticing the runes, had the aurors stop, "She is under protection?"

Tom Riddle spoke, "She is. I, Lord Peverell, Black, Potter, and Weasley do, hereby, claim my seats and offer protection of one Bellatrix Lestrange." He then took his seat.

Lindella Riddle spoke next, "I, Lady Umbridge, of the matriarchal house of Umbridge, do also claim my seats and offer protection of one Bellatrix Lestrange." She, also, took her seat.

Amelia nodded, "So noted, Minister?"

The Minister nodded, looking at the paperwork the page provided, "The paperwork is properly sealed and legal."

Amelia turned to Lord Longbottom, "You and Lady Longbottom are the only ones present, who could argue this protection."

Lord Longbottom spoke, "Lord Potter and Lord Black have paperwork, which will provide the reasoning for this. As the Longbottom and Potter families have long since been allied, we will allow this paperwork to be publicly presented before we would even consider protesting this protection."

Amelia nodded, looking toward Madam Longbottom, "Madam Longbottom, both you and Lord Malfoy are representing families? As the senior of the two representatives, tradition states you have the right to present first."

* * *

After both Madam Longbottom and Lord Malfoy had finished stating their representations, and providing proof of each, which took nearly an hour, it was soon apparent that they each represented _all_ of the missing families; including one Dumbledore family (Augusta representing his family, since Albus felt he could trust her, having not been aware of the revelations that were made).

Once this became clear, it was now time to start the first Wizengamot meeting in over a century, in which _all_ Wizengamot families were present.

"The first order of business, and the reason this illustrious body was convened, is the blood feud between The Most Ancient Houses of Peverell, Black, and Potter against The Most Noble House of Dumbledore, The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley, and The Most Ancient and Noble house of Prince, along with the Basic House of Snape, which was newly-allowed house status, on recommendation of The Most Noble House of Dumbledore.

"The only blood feud remaining is with The Most Noble House of Dumbledore. The other three were already defeated, due to one case of surrender, Weasley, and two cases of betrayal; Prince and Snape. Lord Peverell, as the oldest house involved in your side of the feud; do you confirm this?"

Tom rose, "As the Head and Lord of The Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Peverell, I do confirm this. I also state that the Basic House of Snape, due to lack of _any _known members, be completely shut down and all properties and goods, monetary or otherwise, be granted to The Most Ancient and Noble house of Prince, being the senior of the two."

Amelia nodded, looking toward Lucius, "Does the representative of The Most Ancient and Noble house of Prince agree?"

Lucius nodded his head, "We do. The Basic House of Snape has been a boil on the backs of our house, and must be eradicated. I also move that the name, Snape, itself be outlawed and cast out of our people and country."

Amelia sighed, but had to ask, "Any objections?"

Lucius, once again, spoke, "I, Lucius Malfoy, have only one issue. Severus Snape was listed as godfather to my child, Draco Malfoy, and therefore I do hereby banish all ties with the aforementioned man. I do _not_ declare feud with those who killed him. I care not who it was, for I claim no relation to his man. As such, my objection should be noted and no longer valid."

Amelia nodded, "So noted, Minister?"

Minister Fudge spoke next, "I have no objection with these terms, nor the aforementioned note. The godfather position of one Draco Malfoy will be placed as N/A, until such time that either Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy, father and mother to Draco Malfoy, choose another godfather."

Tom once again stood, "I, Lord Peverell, accept this and, on behalf of the three aforementioned allied families, publicly state the end of our blood feud with House Prince and House Snape, due to the later no longer existing."

Lucius spoke again, "House Prince agrees with these terms and, also, ends blood feud," he then sat down.

Amelia nodded, "For a matter of record, who is the current Lord of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley?"

Tom, still standing, spoke up, "That would be me, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Amelia nodded, "Lord Weasley, you confirm the surrender to the coalition of Peverell, Black, and Potter?"

Tom nodded, "Yes, Madam Bones, it is so confirmed. House Weasley surrendered due to being improperly led by House Dumbledore, and agreeing to different contracts and other agreements that went against our long-standing ally; house Potter. We surrendered in order to keep the majority of the children of the previous Lord and Lady, Arthur and Molly, from being expelled from the family.

"The only children who were expelled were Ronald and Ginevra Weasley; the first was dead before being expelled, for attacking the new Lord and Head of the family, Tom Weasley, before being expelled from the family. This was at the will reading of one, Harry Potter. The whereabouts of Arthur, Molly, and Ginny no-name are unknown and unrequired."

Amelia spoke, "The Minister and myself were both there. The terms of surrender were stated in private, at the will reading, before the 24-hours. There is no need to state them publicly. Any objections?"

No one spoke.

The Minister then nodded, "Let it be shown that this is recognized, and that both Lord Weasley and Lord Peverell have remained quiet on the terms, other than those expelled, in order to ensure no quarter is given to those expelled and, as such, let it be known. Lord Peverell, do you seek any retribution to those three left alive?"

Lord Peverell, AKA Tom Riddle, shook his head, "The only term for the no-retribution, due to surrender, clause is that they have no contact with any member of House Weasley. As long as this is met, we agree to the terms as they stand."

The Minister nodded, "Lord Weasley?"

Lord Weasley, AKA Tom Riddle, spoke up, "We concur."

Amelia Bones nodded, "As the current stand-in for the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I see the current blood feud between the coalition and House Weasley as over. So it has been noted, so it shall be."

The Minister then spoke up, "Due to the betrayal of House Potter, by House Weasley, the Wizengamot _must_ remove the Most Noble status from House Weasley, according to article 1A of the Noble Codes, set by Merlin. Any objections?" Everyone present was aware that this was a trapping question, in order to see how Noble those present were. Obviously, no one objected.

Amelia Bones then looked to Tom Riddle, "As representing Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I concur," she looked to the Lindella Riddle, who, as Lady Umbridge, was the current time and note taker, "Please note the change, Lady Umbridge."

Lady Umbridge, AKA Lindella Riddle, nodded, "So noted, Chief Warlock. The previously-known Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley is now the Most Ancient and Noble House of Weasley, as per article 1A of the Noble Codes; it is only due to how long the Weasley family held the Most Noble status that it is allowed to keep the Noble status, per Article 1A paragraph 2, column C, sentence 3 of the Noble Codes."

The Minister nodded, "Recognized, and agreed."

* * *

Amelia Bones looked to Tom Riddle, again, "Lord Peverell, the charges against The Most Noble house of Dumbledore?"

After the _long_ listing of charges, including multiple memories and absentee magical statements (all properly sealed and witnessed) from various sources (including one Lady McGonagall), the current likable status of The Most 'Noble' House of Dumbledore was nil.

Amelia Bones sighed, "Any objections to these statements and other evidence?"

No one spoke.

Amelia Bones nodded, "Lord Peverell?"

Once again, Lord Peverell (AKA Tom Riddle, the man who STILL has to be standing, even after three hours and a half of evidence) spoke, "Our terms are the unconditional surrender, due to the mass proof of Lord Dumbledore's behavior and betrayal of multiple aligned houses, including Peverell and Potter."

Representative Dumbledore, AKA Madam Longbottom, who was secretly enjoying seeing the fall of House Dumbledore, spoke, "The Most Noble House of Dumbledore refuses to surrender."

Lord Peverell nodded, "In 1806, The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell submitted one House Dumbledore for Noble Status, previously the house was recommended for House status in 1609 by the Founding House of Flamel. It was granted Basic status immediately, skipping Common status, due to a Founding House recommending it. In 1907, the Noble House of Dumbledore was then entered for Most Noble status by House Potter and seconded by House Bones.

"It is our belief that, due to betrayal of two of four of the houses mentioned, and current blood feud with Houses Peverell and Potter that House Dumbledore be reverted back to Basic status. House Bones, any objections?"

Madam Bones, currently representing Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, could not vote for her family and preside over the Wizengamot. Therefore, Madam Longbottom, carrying proxy, spoke up, "House Bones concurs," she received a slight nod by Madam Bones (although everyone saw it, no one commented. No one cared, truthfully).

Minister Fudge spoke up next, "Any objections?"

No one spoke.

Minister Fudge nodded, "House Dumbledore will now be noted as a Basic House. The blood feud will continue but, as a Basic House, feuding against _three_ Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, no Wizengamot House one can or may assist House Dumbledore. Lady Umbridge, please alert the press and other non-Wizengamot houses of this immediately."

An elf appeared, taking a quickly scribed note, and disappeared to re-write and add the Wizengamot seal to it.

"Objection," one of the members spoke up, "Founding House Flamel objects to the current status of House Dumbledore."

The minister turned, looking at the standing form of Amanda Flamel, daughter of one Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, "With due respect, may we hear the grounds for the objection, Madam Flamel?"

She nodded, "During Harry Potter's first year, as seen by his memories, one Albus Dumbledore, Lord Dumbledore, placed the Philosopher's stone on Hogwarts soil. He asked to _borrow_ the stone, in order for academic research and display, and my father agreed. We were not made aware of the true purpose of such loan; namely attempting to trap one, Lord Voldemort. The stone was later destroyed _without our permission_. We kept quiet, due to the power he had at the time and, even being a Founding House, did not have enough sway to demand his outing as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

"House Flamel respectfully objects to their current status as Basic House and submits that House Dumbledore be reverted to Common House status, for crimes against a Founding House, namely attempting to destroy an ancient and one-of-a-kind antique of an older house. It is only, due to my parent's foresight, that the true stone was not destroyed."

Everyone gasped here, shocked at the revelation.

"Thankfully, my father was smart enough to provide a proximity of the stone that would show up as the real Philosopher's stone; however, they had to go into hiding to prevent both Lord Dumbledore and Voldemort from gaining the stone. This was required and necessary. They will only return should Lord Dumbledore be killed in the blood feud, and one Tom Marvolo Riddle give an unbreakable oath to leave the stone and my family alone."

Tom Marvolo Riddle, still standing, nodded, "I swear upon my Families, both current and any future, along with my life and my magic, to leave House Flamel, and all its members, current and future, along with the Philosopher's Stone, alone; as long as the aforementioned house and its members honor the same, and not attempt to bait me or my family. This deal will allow for us to be around one another, and to take part in any agreements, as long as we remain on good terms. The offender, or offenders, will be the one breaking the oath. This is an unbreakable oath. So mote it be."

Amanda Flamel nodded, "So mote it be."

Minister Fudge stood, "The Wizengamot has witnessed this oath. So mote it be."

A strong white light appeared above and around everyone, signaling the oath taking place.

Both Minister Fudge and Amanda Flamel sat done. Sadly, Tom Marvolo Riddle had to keep standing.

Amelia Bones, current representative Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, spoke next, "The Basic House of Dumbledore has been changed to a Common House, on the recommendation of Founding House Flamel. This will allow an official and sanctioned blood feud to continue; however, no House may assist House Dumbledore, even if the House is not in the Wizengamot."

Minister Fudge now spoke, "Lady Umbridge, please alert all those given the previous notice, along with the ICW and Hogwarts. As the head of a Common House, Sir Dumbledore cannot represent the British Isles at the ICW, vote on the Wizengamot (unless provided a vote by Basic House or above), have Lordship, become or continue being Headmaster of Hogwarts, nor continue being the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

"As House Dumbledore previously had ten votes, said votes will be handed over to Houses that previously provided the votes; namely, Houses Flamel, Peverell, Bones, and Potter."

Lady Umbridge nodded, quickly filled out the paperwork, and the aforementioned elf appeared, took the paperwork, and disappeared.

Representative Dumbledore spoke, "I, Representative Dumbledore, would like it noted that I find this appalling and do not appreciate the slight against my house; however, due to now being a Common House, House Dumbledore does officially withdraw from this vote and meeting. We cannot vote, due to the amount of higher Houses represented here, and therefore submit our request to leave this meeting."

Madam Bones nodded, "As representing Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I concur and have so noted the objection. House Dumbledore is free to leave these meeting."

The door slammed, signaling Representative Dumbledore leaving, even though, in reality, Madam Longbottom remained (a simple trick, involving an invisible house elf slamming the door, in order to show anger).

In reality, Madam Longbottom was _quite happy_ with the current events. Not that, as Representative Dumbledore, she could have shown that publicly.

Madam Bones once again spoke, "Lord Peverell, are you allowing any assistance with your Blood Feud?"

Lord Peverell shook his head, "The coalition is not. We will handle this on our own. Our one concern is with Hogwarts, however, as we fear for the safety of the students; especially now that Sir Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster there. We fear that he will attempt to make Hogwarts into the place of his last stand."

The minister now spoke, "Lord Peverell, all students and staff have been evacuated. This includes ghosts and portraits, even the frames, due to the believed danger at the time. This was under an emergency sanction provided by myself and the Head of the DMLE. We felt, and still do, that we could not, in good conscious, even with a full Auror detail, protect anyone present.

"Even now, with him not being the recognized Headmaster, his power is quite strong. We felt it best to remove everyone present. Once they saw the proof we saw today, no one argued. Parents and other family members removed all students until further notice. We felt this the best course of action, until tonight's meeting where the Wizengamot could be consulted. Any objections?"

Once again, no one argued. Safety of children was a _big_ issue, especially after seeing how one Harry Potter was treated by Albus Dumbledore.

Lady Umbridge now rose, "I, Lady Umbridge, must confess to crimes planned by the previous Lady Umbridge and Minister Fudge."

Minister Fudge sighed, "May I please confess, Lady Umbridge, it is only right. I, as the higher one in authority, authorized them."

Lady Umbridge nodded.

Minister Fudge, "The previous Lady Umbridge and myself planned on discrediting Harry Potter, due to his claims about Voldemort returning. I don't know how she found about you," he looked toward Tom Riddle, "returning again, but she came to me with the suggestion of discrediting Harry Potter by making up lies; about his sanity and so on, and this would have the double-effect of making Sir Dumbledore look daft, possibly insane as well.

"I chose to go along with this, since she lied to me and said Sir Dumbledore and Harry Potter wanted to take over the ministry. Given their power at the time, I believed this claim. I was stupid and small minded and did not assert my power to disagree."

Tom Riddle spoke up, "I can confirm that Dolores Umbridge was a member of the Death Eaters. She chose to betray me earlier today, and I had her killed, as was my right. It is apparent that she chose her own path and, therefore, I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, do not find Cornelius Fudge guilty against me. After all, he is not the first man to be played by a woman."

This had everyone laughing for a second, even the minister.

Now it was Lord Potter's turn to speak, "I, Lord Potter, do forgive Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, of any and all wrongdoing toward one Harry Potter. It sounds as if he is truly sorry and, therefore, we will not declare blood feud or demand his outing. All is forgiven."

Lady Umbridge stood again, "I, the current Lady Umbridge, do publicly cast out the now-diseased Delores Umbridge for crimes against our family; namely, attempting to discredit a stronger family and planning to attempt an attack on the then-believed Potter scion, who was actually Lord Potter at the time of his assisted suicide. We hope that the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter does not hold it against the rest of us and can forgive us."

Lord Potter nodded, "There is nothing to forgive us. It is clear that Dolores Umbridge acted without honor, and without knowledge of the rest of The Noble House of Umbridge; therefore, we will not go after House Umbridge. It may keep its Noble status. Let no one speak of this again. All is well."

Lady Umbridge nodded, "All is well," and with that she sat down.

Madam Bones spoke again, "We do have some finishing notations. First, a Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot must be voted upon."

Lord Malfoy stood, "I vote for Madam Longbottom to take this position. She has proven her ability to remain neutral and follow the laws. Today, she stood representing a man and a house she clearly did not agree with; however, she remained impartial and voted as the House would have."

Amanda Flamel spoke next, "Founding House Flamel seconds the suggestion."

Madam Bones nodded, "Any objections?"

No one spoke.

Madam Bones again, "Any other recommendations?"

Again, no one spoke.

Madam Bones nodded, "Since there are no objections or other recommendations, Madam Longbottom is the new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; effective immediately, due to extenuating circumstances."

Madam Longbottom spoke, "Before I can take that mantle, all Houses that I am representing today are handed over to Madam Bones for the remainder of this session, in order to ensure proper representation."

Lady Umbridge spoke, "So noted, no issues with that. It is a personal and House choice, unable to be objected upon."

Both Madam Bones and Madam Longbottom switched seats.

Madam Longbottom spoke, "Be noted, Madam Longbottom now sits as permanent Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, no objections or dissention. I swear to honor and uphold the traditions of the Wizengamot; so mote it be."

Minister Fudge nodded, "I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, so witness before the Wizengamot. No objections. So mote it be."

There was no flash of light; this was simply tradition.

Lord Peverell now spoke, "I, Lord Peverell, now submit the case of one, Bellatrix Lestrange _née __Black." He looked to Lord Longbottom, "Lord Longbottom, I submit that all charges be dropped, due to the extenuating circumstances as seen in the memories and evidence presented earlier."_

_Lord Longbottom nodded, "Given Sir Dumbledore's public stance of forgiveness, it is fitting that one used by Dumbledore be forgiven. Although she did take place in many horrible acts during the first war, from the time of just before the ending of the first war, and all of the second war, including Azkaban, she was unwillingly fed insanity potions by orders of one then-Lord Dumbledore. Therefore, House Longbottom forgives her of all debts and wrongdoings. We also recommend all our allies to do the same."_

_Minister Fudge looked around again, "Due to the _Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot belonging to the Longbottom Family, I must ask this next question for the record. Any objections to announcing Bellatrix Lestrange _née __Black being pronounced innocent of all previous and current crimes?"_

_No objections sounded._

_Minister Fudge nodded, "Due to the obvious evidence of the crimes, no payments will be re-paid. Nothing was removed from the Lestrange or Black vaults for her crimes, therefore nothing will be paid back."_

_Made sense. No one argued._

_Madam Longbottom spoke now, "We also have the case of Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. It is recommended that Peter Pettigrew be removed from the status of Order of Merlin. His being alive and admitting his betrayal was witnessed in the memories of Harry Potter and Sirius Black. Any objections?"_

_No one did._

_She continued, "It is also clear that he was a death eater, up unto his point of death. It is recommended that his remains continue to be in custody of Remus Lupin, thus filling the blood and life debts. The Wizengamot cannot argue this as two Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses have agreed on it, Black and Potter, and they were the only ones betrayed by the wizard known as Peter Pettigrew._

_"Furthermore, the Wizengamot has seen clear and concise evidence that one Sirius Black, now diseased via suicide-influenced-by-imperious by one Albus Dumbledore. Therefore, it has been put forward that the Black family receive 10,000gallons for each year that Sirius Black was unlawfully and illegally imprisoned, without trial. This body, albeit under different administration, failed Sirius Black and, in turn, Harry Potter._

_"We submit that his life, after escape, was also imprisonment and recommend this to count toward the 10,000gallons as well."_

_No objections. Some thought the price might be too high, but no one voiced it._

Madam Longbottom spoke again, "Finally, on the case of Sirius Black, we also find his actions deserving an Order of Merlin, first class."

No one argued. Everyone agreed.

Madam Longbottom spoke again, "On the subject of Order of Merlin's; it has also been put forward by House Flamel that Sir Dumbledore is no longer eligible for an Order of Merlin First Class. He would be eligible for a third class Order of Merlin; however, due to his actions, not including defeating Grindewald, but certainly after that, his character is in question. Any objections to removing him from this illustrious crowd?"

No one spoke.

Madam Longbottom nodded, "So be it."

She made some notations then turned a page, "Finally, on the case of Dumbledore vs. Harry Potter, it has been found that, in light of allowing and planning continuous abuse of a minor, attempted line theft, and so forth, that all of House Dumbledore's assets should be provided to House Potter.

"We are aware of the Blood Feud, of course, but the Wizengamot does have the power to hand over all vaults and possessions. We cannot, due to the blood feud, hand over any titles. Any objections?"

Obviously, no one objected.

"The last case on the docket, is the allowed continued and improper care of one Harry James Potter; a minor. This illustrious body failed the child and allowed him to be abused, raped, both physically and mentally, on multiple occasions. His complete memories showed us _everything_. We will, of course, be providing Muggle evidence to the Muggle authorities for the arrest and trial of the Dursley's, due to them falling out of our jurisdiction; however, we also failed Harry Potter.

"It has been put forward by House Bones and House Fudge that we award the Potter family be given 25,000gallons for each year that Harry Potter was with the Dursley's, including school time, from the time of removal from his parent's house and until the time of his assisted and requested legal suicide; including the full amount for this year."

No one objected. Some nearly fainted at the price, but no one objected.

"Finally, it is also recommended that Harry James Potter be granted an Order of Merlin, first class, along with official recognition by the Ministry as having been emancipated posthumously; along with being Lord Peverell, Black, and Potter prior to death. The goblins of Gringotts recognized it, as we should have, but were blocked from doing so by one Sir Dumbledore, the then-Lord of a house _way_ below the status of those three houses.

"We failed Lord Harry James Potter in life; let's not do the same in his death."

No one could argue with the words of Madam Longbottom. No one dared to try.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Tom, Lindella, and Bellatrix returned to Riddle Manor, Lindella returned to her natural form. She groaned a little as she stretched, "Stupid human form," she complained.

Bellatrix laughed, "You spent most of your time in human form."

Lindella nodded, "But it wasn't me," she whined, "Now that I know the _true me_, I don't want to go back. I love this form. It suits me."

Tom smiled, "I agree," he purred, "but, right now, we have company coming over. Remember? Lucius, Narcissa, and Andromeda; two of whom don't know your true form."

Lindella nodded, "True," she sighed.

Bellatrix shook her head, "We can trust Narcissa and Andromeda. If it makes you feel better though, have them swear an oath of secrecy to the head of the Black family, as members of the Black family."

Tom wasn't sure, but Lindella spoke up, "Please, Tom, I need my sisters. I need _family_."

Tom nodded, "Okay. Go into the bedroom until we call you."

* * *

When the three aforementioned people appeared, they were greeted by a relaxed looking Tom and Bellatrix; both seated on a couch in the family room.

Bellatrix smiled, "Cissy! Anne!" She quickly jumped up and ran to them both, hugging them together, "Merlin, I've missed you both! I swear, I'm so _sorry_ for what I did. I lost my mind, really, I'm sorry! Please forgive me?"

Narcissa had tears in her eyes, "Lucius couldn't tell me everything, but he told me about the insanity potions and, from what I saw in the public gallery at the ministry, I am sorry too. I let my family split. I'm sorry!" She was holding onto her sister.

Bellatrix shook her head, "No, Cissy, I'm the oldest. I failed the two of you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have allowed Anne to be kicked out. Ted is a fine gentleman, I allowed hatred to block my eyesight. I'm sorry."

Anne was now openly crying, holding onto her sisters, "Bella, Cissy, I can't lose the two of you again. Is this for real?"

Tom, now sensing he needed to speak, "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear on my life and my magic to never again intentionally allow the Black sisters to be split again. I will do everything in my power to prevent this from ever happening again."

A flash of light showed this to be accepted.

Anne looked over, "You mean it, wow! Even with my husband being a muggleborn?"

Tom nodded, "I mean it, Andromeda, and I want to tell you the reason for my change. I just need the two of you to swear to keep the two things I am about to tell and show you a secret. Neither are truly illegal nor will they make you regret knowing them; however, for the safety of my bonded; I must have your words."

Cissy looked to Lucius, "You know the two things?"

He nodded.

Cissy sighed, "Is he telling the truth?"

Lucius nodded again.

Cissy nodded as well, "On my life and my magic, I so swear to the terms just now presented by Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Anne thought for a moment, but then nodded, "I also swear on the terms just now presented by Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Bella smiled, "Before we show and tell you, I must have your words as Black Sisters. Black Sister oath."

Both sister's eyes went wide, "Really?" They said at the same time.

Bella nodded, "Yes."

All three placed their hands in the middle, "We swear upon our sisterhood," they all said at the same time. There was no flash of light, just the bond of sisters. This was only used by them to show when something was _that serious_ and they had never betrayed a sister pact, even during insanity.

Tom smirked, "You can come out, dear."

* * *

Lindella was nervous and it showed on her face. She slithered out and looked at the sisters, "Hello," she meekly said. She was wringing her hands.

Bella smiled and walked over, taking Linn's hands, "This is Linn, I want her to be a Black Sister. She's been abused and hurt by her previous family. She needs us. She needs a _family_. Will you let her in?"

Cissy was originally shocked at seeing this woman. _This was the woman who was in the courtroom earlier; Tom's bonded. She's a Naga? Naga's exist? Wait, hurt? By her family? Oh Merlin, how old is she? She doesn't look more than seventeen! Possibly eighteen, nineteen? Oh Merlin. Her eyes. She's scared. I see it. She's afraid of rejection. I can't let another child die. We all failed Harry Potter. Yes, I know Tom helped him commit suicide but, honestly, what was left for the poor boy? The prophecy had to be fulfilled. What was Dumbledore thinking? A child defeat someone as powerful as Tom Marvolo Riddle; let alone when the man was insane? Come on! Anyway, this girl needs our help._

Andromeda was thinking along the same lines. _Abused? This pretty girl? Oh Merlin. Oh God. Oh man…yes, we will be her sisters. She needs us._

Andromeda nodded, "I, Andromeda Black, concur with my older sister."

Narcissa nodded as well, "I, Narcissa Black, concur with my older sisters."

Tom smiled, "I, Lord Black, concur with the Black Sisters."

A flash of light and Lindella was recognized as a Black sister.

All four of the Black sisters began holding one another, tears falling, as they took acceptance and comfort from one another.

Tom looked to Lucius and motioned to the door; Lucius nodded and followed the other man out. The four women needed some time together.

* * *

Eventually, Lindella was able to speak again, "I, uh," she wringed her hands together again, "I don't want secrets between us. I've never had any siblings before. I want you to know who I was before," she gulped, "I was, in another lifetime, known as Harry James Potter."

Both middle sisters looked to the eldest, "Is this true?" Andromeda asked.

Bella nodded, "It's true. Tom pronounced Harry James Potter as dead, at which Harry announced himself dead, therefore allowing Tom to name her Lindella Riddle."

Linn nodded, "I wanted to die. I, voluntarily, gave of myself during a blood ritual overseen by Peter Pettigrew. Due to my Naga blood, this restored Tom as fully human. He wouldn't have been able to harm me as a half-snake."

Cissy sighed, placing a hand on Linn's cheek, "My poor child, I saw your whole life. My Draco hurt you so much. As did my Lucius, I'm so sorry."

Linn shook her head, "I've forgiven them of those things. They were, for the most part, following orders. I have no more hate to give. I've given all I can, Narcissa," the woman in question shook her head, "Cissy," Linn corrected herself with a smile, "I can give no more. I want to love now. I _need_ to love. I've only recently begun to realize what love is," she sighed, "isn't that sad? A child of the light never taught how to love."

Anne sighed, "It does seem that the light is full of contradiction. My daughter, Nymphadora, who prefers to be called Tonks, by the way, has recently had her whole world turned upside down. She chose not to attend the public Wizengamot meeting, due to having already seen your life, and now she doesn't know what to believe. Truthfully, neither did I.

"I almost didn't come here, but Lucius swore I'd be safe. Cissy believed him, so I came."

Cissy nodded, "Lucius' mental health had been degrading slower than Tom's and Bella, but it was starting to catch up to him. Today is the first day I've seen him so clear. I take it that I have you to thank for that?"

Linn nodded, yawning a little, "Yes," she admitted.

Bella smiled, "I think we need to get her to bed, the constant changing of forms is having its toll on her magic. She has to sleep a lot. It also doesn't help that she had previously been abused," Bella said, while growling here, "we've been treating her but, now, she just needs sleep. Hopefully, no more public outings will be required."

Linn sighed, leaning her head against Cissy, as they brought her into the bedroom, "Can you all, uh, stay with me? I don't want to be alone. I'm," she blushed, looking down, "afraid."

Cissy smiled, lifting her baby sister's head up, kissing her forehead, "Linn, you're, now, our baby sister. We've all had scary nights before. Now, none of us will ever be alone. As far as I know, none of us have been sexually abused," she looked at the other two who nodded agreement, "granted, my marriage with Lucius wasn't always the most loving, but he _never_ abused me.

She sighed here, "That was one of the things that attracted us to Tom's teachings, yes, he was and, still is I'd imagine, evil; but, he _never_ abused people. In fact, he spoke against it. Murder? Yes. Kidnapping? Sure. Rape? Never. He never really spoke on women's rights but, frankly, the no-tolerance for rape had me sold nearly immediately."

Cissy got into the bed first, with Linn next to her, and Anne on the other side. Bella got on top, without it being sexual, in order to protect all three of them. That was her role as eldest; Protector.

Cissy moved the blankets on top of them, "Now, Linn, you can tell us _anything_; okay? I know this this must be a confusing experience. You're now a woman, previously raised as a boy, and family and love are new experiences for you; but, you can come to us, okay?

"I've never been an elder sister before but I will listen, okay? If I don't know something, Bella and Anne will help us and walk us through it. I would recommend not telling anyone else about who you used to be, though, because the less that know the better. Even other family members shouldn't be told; especially Draco.

"He tried celebrating that Harry Potter was dead. I smacked him. So did Lucius, actually, which now makes sense. Anyway, I would _never_ celebrate a suicide. I'm appalled that our society allowed such a thing to happen. I'm sorry."

Linn nodded, nestling into Cissy, while coiling around all three of her sisters, "Thank you, Cissy, I needed that." She smiled, "I need my sisters," she choked up here and began to cry, "I have a family," she continued to smile, "_Thank you_," she said again.

Anne smiled, rubbing Linn's back with her arm that was under her back, "We love you, Linn."

Linn cried even harder, "You…love me?"

Bella nodded, "We do love you, Linn."

Cissy smiled, "I love you as well, Linn, all three of us love you. You're our _sister_, dear."

Linn groaned as she felt her heart opening, "Thank you, I," she hesitated here, "I want to love you, but I don't really know how to love. I'm sorry," she felt saddened with herself.

Bella shook her head, "Hey, you don't need to know it right now. Don't feel bad and don't hurt yourself. You will eventually know and understand love. For now, just accept we love you. Nothing else is needed right now. Okay?"

Linn nodded, "Okay," she agreed as her eyes began to close, "okay," she agreed.

The other three Black sisters smiled, also drifting off to sleep, taking comfort in their sister's skin contact and the first time they've all been together (in the case of the three eldest, in a long, long, time) and thankful that, due to their newest sister, this was even possible.

Linn had, unknowingly, brought people together. She changed the world. _That_ was worth more Gallons than the world ever had.


End file.
